The Son of an Angel
by InsaneWithOutMusic
Summary: Dean and Sam were on their way to South Dakota when a little boy ran out into the street. Come to find out, the little boy was being chased by a demon, but why was a demon chasing him?
1. Chapter 1

It was in the middle of the night, and Sam and Dean were in the Impala, driving to South Dakota, when someone ran out in front of the car. Dean swerved and ended up driving into a field of grass.

"Who the hell in their right mind would run out into a street like that?" Dean asked as both he and Sam got out of the Impala. They walked over to the person who ran out in front of the car and saw that it was a boy.

The boy was sitting on the ground, his knees brought up to his chest and his arms clutched his knees close to his chest as he rocked back and forth and sobbed at the same time. The boy looked to be around seven or eight. The street light provided enough light to see that he had light brown hair and light skin. He was wearing a dirty shirt and pajama pants. They probably got dirty from him running through the woods.

Dean kneeled down next to the boy causing the boy to glance at him for a second. The boy had light blue and bright green eyes. "Hey kid, didn't your mother ever teach you to look both ways before crossing the street?" he asked the boy.

"Dean." Sam chided his brother.

He ignored his brother and just continued looking at the boy. "Well, why were you running?"

The boy whimpered and looked at Dean. "I was being chased." he whispered.

"By what?" Sam asked.

The boy looked up at Sam and shook his head. "I don't know." he murmured softly.

Dean rolled his eyes and stood up. "Alright kid, we're taking you home. We're not fooled by this."

The boy's head shot up and his eyes were wide as he stared at Dean, his eyes watering with unshed tears. "N-no! Please don't! I don't know exactly what was chasing me, but I know it wasn't good!" he wiped his eyes before he continued to speak. "I was in my room sleeping and I was woken up by my mom and dad screaming. So, I ran into their room and I saw someone standing over my mom and dad and when it looked at me, the person's eyes turned black. That's when I ran out of my house and into the woods. Once I'm in the woods, I stop and look back at my house, and I see the person running out of the backdoor and heading toward my direction so I ran again and here I am."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other before looking down at the boy. "What's your name, kid?" Dean asked.

"Cooper Harrison."

"How old are you?" Sam asked.

"Eight."

Dean sighed as he scratched the back of his neck and looked down at Cooper's light blue and viridian eyes. "Alright kid, you're coming with us." he told him. Next thing he knew, Cooper was hugging him, his arms around Dean's waist.

"Thank you!" Cooper said then he backed away from him.

Dean grinned. "No problem."

All three of them made their way to the Impala and they all got in.

"If you want, you can sleep while we are heading to our destination." Dean said as he started up the Impala.

"Ok." Cooper murmured as he laid down on the seat, putting his head on his arm.

**SPN**

They made it to South Dakota and to Bobby's house in six hours. Cooper was still sleeping, so Sam carried him to the door with Dean following closely behind him and when Bobby answered the door, he didn't bother saying hi to the brothers.

"What in the hell is this?" Bobby asked, glancing at the brothers and the boy who was in Sam's arms.

"A demon was in his house while he and his parents were sleeping. He said he was woken up by them screaming, and when he went to go see why, the demon made itself known, and its eyes changed to black. He ran out of the house when he saw that and it chased him until we almost ran him over."

Bobby sighed and took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair and put the hat back on. "Alright. Come in and put him down on the couch." he said, walking away from the door so the brothers could get in the house.

Once they were in the house, Dean closed the door as Sam put Cooper on the couch gently. Cooper stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Sam sighed before going to the kitchen where Bobby and Dean were.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Bobby asked.

"We're going to help him. But first, we have to figure out what the demon wanted with him. Since it chased after him, there has to be something unique about this kid." Dean said with a sigh. "So we'll have to figure that out first."

They stood in an awkward silence after that. They didn't know what else to say. But then a new presence made itself known.

"Um..."

Dean, Sam, and Bobby looked toward the entrance to the kitchen and saw Cooper standing there with a confused expression.

"Hey, kid." Dean said, grinning sheepishly.

"Hi..." he said confusedly. "I'm sorry for asking, but where are we?"

"Oh! Um, well for starters. I'm Dean. This is my brother Sam," Dean said, pointing to himself and then to Sam. "And this here is Bobby. He's like a second father to us." he said, pointing to Bobby. He looked back at Cooper. "Bobby, this is Cooper."

"Hiya, Cooper." Bobby said with a slight smile.

"Hi." Cooper said with a small wave. "So, where are we?"

"We are in South Dakota." Sam replied. "And we are hunters. We hunt the supernatural. The thing that was in your house was a demon. We have decided that we are going to help you, but we first have to figure out why the demon was in your house and why it was chasing after you."

"Oh." Cooper mumbled. He was speechless, he didn't know how to reply to that.

Dean walked up to Cooper and kneeled down and put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure this out. You're in good hands." Cooper nodded and smiled.

"So, Coop! I bet you're hungry. I believe I've got enough food for ya." Bobby said with a smile.

**SPN**

"What do you mean he got away?" Lucifer asked, clenching his fists dangerously.

"He was running away from me and I was chasing after him, but he ran into the Winchester brothers." the demon minion replied.

Lucifer growled. "So, you literally lost him?"

"I guess..."

Lucifer stormed up to the minion and slapped him. "Go find him." he ordered darkly.

"Yes, my lord." the minion said as he rubbed the cheek Lucifer slapped.

Before the minion left Lucifer said, "And don't come back without him or you will suffer dire consequences."

_A/N: :o! Oh boy. Wonder what Lucifer wants with Cooper! :O Lol. I came up with this idea while sitting in English class on Friday. O.o I hope you liked the first chapter. And review if you want to. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Two days later..._

It had taken the demon minion two days to find out where Cooper was at, and it also took Bobby, Sam, and Dean two days to find out information about Cooper.

Come to find out, Cooper was adopted by Kevin and Natalie Harrison when he was a year old. And, they also found out that they were very wealthy.

So, now, Bobby, Sam, and Dean were in the livingroom looking at Cooper.

Cooper was getting unnerved by the three stares so he spoke up. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"We want to know everything you've experienced." Dean replied.

"Well, where should I start, then?" Cooper asked Dean.

"From the beginning."

Cooper sighed. "Well, my mom said that when I was a baby, I'd wake her up by giggling a lot and making loud noises. She would check up on me to see why I was being so loud and she would see me looking at something that wasn't there and reaching out for it. She just excused it as me being a baby and thought nothing of it. Then, when I was two, I remember each time I would try to go to sleep, I'd hear my name being whispered. The only way it would stop was by me answering to it. The voice didn't sound mean, but I was still scared. Then, it started to get worse when I was six. I kept seeing this man dressed in a green jacket or something and a brown t-shirt and jeans. He had blond hair and light blue eyes, like the same color I have in my eyes. He- um- we would hum to me every night to help me sleep. It worked and I didn't know why. Me being a curious six year old, I asked who he was, he just smiled at me. And, just recently, he started talking to me. Telling me he couldn't wait to see me in person, and that I remind him so much of someone else. I asked him again who he was. He said that I would soon find out."

Bobby, Sam, and Dean were shocked. They knew exactly who it was when Cooper mentioned the clothes.

Dean cleared his throat as he got up out of the chair he was sitting in. "Excuse us for a moment."

Cooper nodded and watched the three men walk into the kitchen.

"So, it's Lucifer that wants him, not the demon." Sam thought aloud.

Dean ran his hand through his hair. "This is just great. So, the demon was just after him because Lucifer commanded it to."

"Looks like I have to ward up the house with more salt." Bobby said.

"I'll help you." Sam added.

Dean sighed. "I'll go talk to Cooper."

He walked into the livingroom and kneeled down in front of Cooper. "I have a few things to tell you." Cooper nodded. "One, the reason why the demon was chasing after you is because Lucifer commanded it to. Have you heard of Lucifer?"

"Yeah. Me and my parents go to church every Sunday."

"Ok. Two, Bobby and Sam are warding up the house so you're safe. You're here with us and you will be safe. I promise you that. But, if something happens to you and Lucifer has you, you can absolutely blame me for breaking the promise, ok?" Cooper nodded. "And three, we found out that you are adopted."

Cooper's eyes widened. "What? That's not true!" he stood up and attempted to push Dean away from him. "You're lying!"

"I'm not lying. It is true, Cooper!" Dean said as he stood up.

Cooper let out an aggravated sigh. "Why me?" he asked quietly. He sniffled and looked up at Dean with unshed tears.

Dean pulled him into a hug and sighed. "You're not the only one, buddy." he whispered. After he said that, his bottom lip started quivering and tears slid down his face.

**SPN**

It was nighttime when the demon came out from hiding. He watched as all the lights in Bobby's house turned off. He smiled devilishly as he went back to hiding. They won't know what'll hit them.

_A/N: Oooooh! :o Lol. Sorry for the LOOOOOOONG wait for this chapter. :c I know it's short, but I know exactly what the next chapter will consist of so I might be able to post the next chapter tomorrow. :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't usually ask for reviews, but I would absolutely love your thoughts on this story. :/_


End file.
